Andrew's World
by Marie J.W
Summary: Andrew tries to get Darien to confess that he cares for Serena.


Title: Andrew's World  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: One Parter  
Rated: G  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
URL: http://www.mariejwfanfics.homestead.com  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Hey, I thought up this short little fic. I hope you enjoy it,   
minna-chan!   
For more stories visit my web site above! Have fun reading!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
SUM UP: Andrew tricks Darien into confessing his love for Serena   
through a conversation at the arcade.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Welcome to the world of Andrew...   
You don't really need to know my last name since this isn't really   
about me. It's about my friend Darien Shields. Yes, my dear poor,   
loveless friend. You know, as in never really loved by anyone...except   
of me of course (friends only, I swear!). He grew up with a ton of money   
and no family and for that I actually feel sympathy, for the friend part.   
I've known Darien for about five years and not once has he ever shown any   
signs of the love bug. Sure there were dates and such but none of them ever,   
not even once entered his heart. Darien can be an inward, stiff, and   
uncaring guy when it comes to woman.   
But enough of the past...let me show you around.   
My arcade is clean, orderly and colorful. I know just about everyone that   
comes in here and if I don't, I know by time the person is done playing   
video games or eating in the café.  
Right now my buddy Darien is in the café, sitting at the counter, with   
a newspaper under his nose and a cup of Cocoa on the counter top. He turns   
the page then promptly shakes out his newspaper before reading again.   
Boring.   
He needs a love in his life like... lets say Serena Tsukino. Yes, she would   
be perfect for him. Of course, he might not think that and she might not   
think that. But who said it was their opinion?   
Darien picks up his cup of cocoa and takes a sip before putting it down   
again and turns the page.  
I sigh. This is depressing. We need to spice his life up a little bit. Mmm,   
let me see.   
Just then the door jingles and...lo and behold Serena walks in. Mmm, a plan   
is forming.   
Serena is alone as she walks up to the counter and sits two seats down   
from Darien, never even noticing him. Well, we can change that.  
She smiles at me, "Hey, Andrew!"  
"A shake?" I ask her. That's her usual. You can say she comes here   
often, probably just as often as Darien.   
She nods enthusiastically and leans over the counter and looks around.  
I go get her shake but as soon as I come back Serena is gone from her spot.   
I find her bickering with Darien again two chairs over.  
"My hair is blonde, not yellow!" Serena yells in Darien's ear.   
Darien flinches, "Blonde, yellow, what's the difference?"   
"There's a big difference! Yellow is the color of the sun; blonde is the   
color of my hair! You are such a moron!" Serena replies.  
Darien shrugs his shoulders indifferent. Sometimes I really wish I had a   
hammer to knock some sense into that dull brain of his.  
"Your shake." I announce getting Serena's attention.   
She smiles and takes the shake, "Thanks Andrew! Mmm..." she slurps it down.   
I looked to see Darien watching her with a mischievous look in his eyes.   
Don't you dare say it, don't you dar-  
"You eat like a pig, Meatball head! Maybe you should take some lessons   
in etiquette."  
He did it. Oooo, I really need a hammer... or cupid's arrows, thoughs would   
be good too, maybe even better.  
Serena grows as red as a tomato. Whoa, Darien, you're going to get it now!  
"At least I don't stare at people while they eat, jerk! So leave me alone and   
go stare at some other girl!"  
Funny I thought she would give it to him harder but instead she went right   
back to slurping her shake.  
Darien just kept staring at her, only now he is staring at her amused.   
Hmm... Could this mean something?  
"Maybe Serena has a point, Darien." I rest my elbows on the counter.  
Darien looks at me confused, "Huh?"  
"I've noticed..." I started slowly, "that you do stare an awful lot at   
Serena."  
Serena put down her shake and looked at me with curiosity.  
"What?!" Darien backed away from the counter, stilling sitting.  
I smiled, "What makes you stare?" Maybe that was a bad question.  
Darien stared at me before breaking out laughing, "I thought it was obvious   
by now! She's entertaining."  
I frowned. Maybe I need to try something a little less direct.  
"Kay, lets narrow it down, what 'is' entertaining about her? I don't   
see anything funny." Well, that was a lie.  
He cleared his throat and tried to look serious, "Well..." he glanced at   
Serena. Serena was still watching us both with serious curiosity.   
Darien continued, "She has funny hair."  
"Darien. Hair is hair." I tried to contradict him.  
He shook his head and tried not to laugh, "Look." He picked up one of   
her ponytails and gave it a soft yank before, surprisingly, letting his   
fingers slip through her hair. He stared at her hair for a split second   
but I saw the strange look in his eyes.   
Serena still watched. She didn't seem in the least upset at our   
outward conversation.   
Darien put his hand back on the counter and looked away from Serena,   
quickly clearing his throat. He wasn't laughing anymore.   
"Hello, you didn't answer me."  
"This is a stupid conversation." He looked up at me, "We're sitting   
here discussing Serena right in front of her."  
"I don't mind." Serena piped up. Her voice nearly made me jump.   
We both looked at her.  
She blushed, "Come on! It's one chance in a life time to have two guys   
actually saying what they think of you... right in front of you!"  
Darien choked, "Excuse me?"  
Serena didn't reply and gave me the go ahead. Somehow I think she knew   
what I was trying to do.  
"Kay, you were saying what about her hair?"  
Darien jumped at the chance to put down Serena's hair again, "Meatballs,   
Andrew, that's what they are!"  
"I know that part!" Serena snapped.  
Darien rolled his eyes, "This isn't your conversation Meatball head, so   
stay out of it."  
"It's about me, I have a right to say what I want!"  
"Then we'll talk about something else!" Darien snapped.  
Serena glared at him, "Why? 'Cause you can't say ONE thing nice about my   
hair? Umm? My goodness, no wonder I never see you with any girls! You put   
them all down!"  
Darien stood up and pointed at her, "Excuse me but I go out with plenty   
of girls and I don't put them all down! And for your information I do   
have something nice to say about your hair! It silky, smells like cherry   
blooms, and it's the most captivating part of you besides your eyes!"  
Serena was stunned into silence, heck even I was stunned into silence.   
Who knew he would go overboard!  
Darien was breathing heavily, like he had just gotten something heavy   
off his chest. He was still staring at Serena, waiting for a reaction.  
Serena finally smiled before breaking out laughing.  
Darien smiled back before slightly chuckling himself.  
I looked from one to the other and I still couldn't figure out what was   
going on. Why were they laughing?  
"I've never... NEVER seen you that riled before, Darien!" Serena giggled,   
"We should do this more often!"  
"No, we should do 'this' more often." He grabbed her arm and heaved her   
up against him before leaning down and kissing her.  
My mouth dropped open.  
Excuse me! Back up! What in the heck just happened? First they're laughing,   
then they're talking and now... they're kissing?!   
Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss went on longer.  
All right, sorry Serena, but I need some answers!  
I jumped over the counter and landed next to them.   
"Break it up you two!" I yelled.  
Two seconds later they broke their kiss, Serena leaned into him. She l  
ooked ready to fall down.  
"Sorry..." his voice broke.  
She looked up at him, "Don't...be."  
I cleared my throat as the two were still ignoring me. They were just   
STARING at each other now, leaving ME in the dark! This was my plan, of   
course I didn't plan for it to go this good, but it was still MY plan!  
"Hello! I'm still here!"  
Darien finally 'glanced' at me, "We need to talk."   
Yes, we do! I crossed my arms, ready for an answer to all this but   
instead Darien took Serena's hand and walked her out of the arcade.  
"What? Hey, where're you going?!"  
Darien threw a wave up in the air, saying later. Serena looked back at me   
with a smile. She winked before turning around and disappearing from the   
arcade. Who was doing the planning, her or me?  
I sighed and leaned against the counter.   
So goes the World of Andrew...  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
The End  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Done. It was short I know. But what did you think? Email!  
  
(By the way, I do know that "her or me" is the wrong way to say it but it   
sounded so weird saying "she and I" so don't bug me about it 'cause that's   
how it's staying.)   
  
  
Thanks for read'in!  
  
Visit my Site - http://www.mariejwfanfics.homestead.com  
  



End file.
